Users operate wireless communication devices to communicate over wireless communication networks. The wireless communication networks generate usage data that characterizes these wireless communications. The usage data typically indicates the user devices, locations, and communication times among other items. The usage data is processed to determine the number of users at a given location at a given time by detecting their wireless transmissions at the given location at the given time. This usage data is also processed to identify frequent users at a given location and time by comparing their presence at the location to a frequent user threshold. The total population at the given location and time can also be determined by scaling the number of network users by a network penetration factor.
Unfortunately, some wireless network users may be present at the location during the time, but still remain hidden from the wireless network. The hidden wireless users typically do not have their wireless device, have turned the device off, have lost battery power, and the like. These hidden wireless network users decrease the accuracy of the user/population counts.